The objective of this program is the development of a periodontal probe capable of measuring site temperature and pocket depth simultaneously and automatically. The probe is intended to be a rapid screening device for the state of periodontal health during routine dental examinations. Studies have shown that the inflamed sulcus is accompanied by elevated site temperatures. Pocket depths are routinely measured during dental office Visits. These measurements may provide complementary diagnostic information with the pocket depth showing past disease activity, while site temperature can indicate current disease activity, thus may be a potential predictor of disease. The temperature sensing element (a thermocouple) is imbedded in the probe tip. The demonstrated accuracy is (+) or (-) 0.1 degrees centigrade, sufficient to resolve diseased state temperature elevation of approximately 1 degree centigrade. The pocket depth is obtained from resistance measurement. Preliminary in vivo study substantiated the feasibility of this measurement technique. The Phase II program is concentrated towards the fabrication and the demonstration of the reproducibility and sensitivity of the probe. Extensive in vivo study will be conducted to evaluate the combined depth and temperature probe. Automatic data acquisition would permit a full mouth 168-site assessment in approximately 20 minutes. The tip shape, size and probing technique are similar to a conventional periodontal probe.